The Delta Quadrant was quiet today
by Kimmy Malfoy
Summary: A look at the blossoming JC and possible PT(?) relationship from the eyes of the crew...Thanks to the reviewers! COMPLETED!
1. B'Elanna watches

By: Kimmy Malfoy

Disclaimer: Paramount owns it all, I'm just a humble little writer who likes to screw around with the characters, in the not sexual (well…) way

_The Delta Quadrant was relatively silent today_, she mused as she gazed out the view screen at the end of her shift. Gradually, as was only normal, she noticed Tom begin to shift in his chair and Harry begin to tap his consul, all the while Tuvok had managed to look over at all of them in a rather annoyed and snotty Vulcan way that he epitomized. 

She leaned over to look at the consul and her eyes locked onto the first officer, her dear friend Chakotay. He was looking rather intently at the woman who sat next to him. She was engrossed in a padd and only looked up to watch the stars every once and a while. When she raised her head, B'Elanna noticed Chakotay quickly looked down at the padd he held in his hand. She felt the color rise in her cheeks. Granted they had only been on board Voyager for a few weeks, but she never failed to notice Chakotay's longing glances, directed at the captain. Sure, she was glad that the captain was a nice woman, and had tried her hardest to integrate the Maquis into the crew… _Hell, she'd even made me her chief engineer_ B'Elanna thought. However, she could not stop the jealousy from rising in the pit of her stomach. It was getting worse and worse each time she looked over at him. 

When she had seen Chakotay introducing Captain Janeway to her animal guide, B'Elanna could barley contain herself from hurling something at the Captain's head. They had been sitting so close, B'Elanna knew their legs were brushing and she could see that Chakotay had placed his hand on top of the Captain's hand. She could have killed him. He was nearly flirting with the Captain. That night had been even worse… The Captain waltzed into Sandrine's and out-sharked the pool sharks, and there was not a moment that she was alone. Chakotay had quickly stood beside her, watching as she beat Paris at his own game. They had shared drinks, even a toast just between the two of them. As the night went on the Captain kept looking over at Chakotay, smiling at him, hanging around him, and talking to him. She kept touching his arm, and B'Elanna swore that when Janeway had left, she touched Chakotay's chest and whispered something… he had been quick to follow her out of Sandrine's. 

B'Elanna had left right after them; she could contain her jealousy no more. She kept thinking about the Maquis and all she and Chakotay had endured, in short, she'd never; ever felt so close to someone in her entire life. Chakotay was like her other half, she depended on his calmness, and yet since they had been on board Voyager, he had dropped her like a dirty sock. The first few days they still met in the mess hall, but now he ate with the Captain Janeway, at her table. So every day, B'Elanna sat with Starfleet Harry and that obnoxious pig Paris. They were fun at times, but she often found herself looking over at Chakotay, to see what he was doing, and every time she glanced behind her, she could see Captain Janeway laughing, smiling or gazing intently at Chakotay. Her blood boiled each time she saw them together, whether they were on the bridge or wherever… it didn't matter. She watched them turn the corner and watched as the doors to the mess hall swished open. They walked in together and she followed, hiding behind the counter. B'Elanna had never felt so juvenile; it was like she was fourteen and spying on her crush… They sat rather close to each other, the captain leaning in toward Chakotay as he talked about something or other. The captain laughed and so did Chakotay, but then B'Elanna could tell the conversation had gotten serious. She heard some bits of it… they were talking about her! 

"I'm just worried that she feels alone, like I've abandoned her…"

"You haven't Chakotay" it was odd, B'Elanna had never heard the Captain use Chakotay's name. 

"I don't want her to think that I like the Starfleet crew better than the Maquis, she is very touchy about Fleet you know Kathryn, I just want her to know that I'm still her friend and ally, not a traitor…" That statement effectively stunned B'Elanna even more; Chakotay had just called the Captain Kathryn. It had taken him months to call her B'Elanna, and he still referred to her as Torres. There was a great deal of intimacy between the two, like they had known each other for years. The captain kept touching Chakotay's shoulder and arm. Disgusted and feeling betrayed by her captain- both of them- she sulked out of the room, not caring if the two saw her. 

There were certainly some days when she wanted to kill Captain Janeway, but she knew that she would get thrown in the brig… and by none other than Chakotay. His words screamed in her mind and she smacked her fist against the consul… "You've made this one rotten day for me Torres!" The Captain's head jolted up from her reading and looked at B'Elanna. 

"Something wrong Lieutenant?" 

"No Captain…" 

"Glad to hear it, I like that consul very much you know…"

B'Elanna could have sworn she heard a snicker from Tom and a chuckle from Chakotay. 


	2. Tom knows

He watched as her hands danced expertly across the consul, the beautiful hands that flew through the air when she issued orders left and right. He admired her and he knew he owed her everything, from his job to probably his life. He knew that he'd be in prison if it were not for her… But now, now he was a pilot on a galaxy class starship, serving under the most beautiful Captain this side of Starfleet. He adored everything about her. Her smile, her laugh and the way she touched his shoulder while she looked at the conn, or gave him instructions. But he saw the way she looked at Chakotay, the way she saved a special smile just for him…and God he hated him. Chakotay was just a stupid Indian, but he had a grin to make any woman swoon, especially the Captain. Tom could see her flush a light shade of pink when Chakotay would flash her one of his grins. He grumbled under his breath, wishing that he had not gone back to save Chakotay, that way the Captain would spend her time with him, not that big oaf.

She was no better than Chakotay; after all he had been there in sickbay when Chakotay was "returned" to his body, her hands resting on his chest in a more than friendly way. Her thumb gently stroked Chakotay's chest, he'd seen that. He'd also seen the way her eyes sparkled when she looked down at him, breaking into a brilliant smile. He could have killed Chakotay for stealing the woman he loved. But he knew that wouldn't solve anything…the Captain and Commander were so enraptured by each other; she would kill him if he even laid a hand on Chakotay.

As he walked into the mess hall for dinner that evening, he observed the two, sitting in a corner laughing and smiling. Tom swore he saw the Captain throw a piece of Neelix's something or other at Chakotay in a flirtatious way. He sat down disgruntled, watching and listening to the disgusting exchange between his two CO's.  He could distinctly see the Captain reaching across the table and placing her hand on Chakotay's arm. Tom swore he could feel his blood boil at the sight, especially when Chakotay put his hand on top of the Captain's. He could barely make out the conversation, but it was clear by their expressions, it had become serious. He watched as she stood up and moved toward him, he too rose from his chair and she placed her hand on his arm. They stood there bodies pressed together, whispering quietly as the Captain stroked Chakotay's arm. And as they walked away Tom saw Chakotay place his hand on the small of the Captain's back, guiding her out of the mess hall. He decided to follow them… just out of curiosity and a hell of a lot of jealousy.  Leaving the mess hall, he ran smack into Torres, greeted by an onslaught of Klingon curses.


	3. Harry sees

"Watch where you're going Paris!" B'Elanna smacked into the cocky little blond, knocking him flat to the ground. Harry laughed at the scene unfolding before him. He was however, very curious as to where the two were hurrying off to. They certainly didn't have a relationship… after all, even he, the fresh out of Fleet grad, could tell that Tom had the hots for the Captain, and B'Elanna had it bad for Commander Chakotay. Or so he thought. He wondered if there was more, that he didn't know. But B'Elanna or Tom _certainly _would have spilled the beans by now…after all they always sat together at breakfast. Come to think of it, B'Elanna was starting to warm up to Tom… Harry smiled and rolled his eyes.

There was just no way, Tom would be dead if he even dared to ask B'Elanna out on a date. After all it was she who reminded him on a regular basis that he was in fact a pig, scoundrel, rogue, jerk and a host of random Klingon curses all in the same day. Harry stayed put as he watched the exchange between the Lieutenants. They were arguing and pointing fingers in opposite directions of the ship. Then they each turned to the left, nearly running to someone or something, or somewhere. Tom's quarters were to the left… Harry shook his head again and decided it was time to turn in for the night. His imagination was getting the best of him.

As he walked down the corridor, he saw the Captain and Commander, standing side by side, just outside the Commander's quarters. Harry walked by quickly, as it seemed to him they were engrossed in a serious conversation. But as he passed, he slowed down just enough to see that the Captain had tears in her eyes and the Commander had his hand gently stroking her arm as he whispered something quietly to the obviously upset Captain. Harry watched as the Captain nodded her head at the Commander and touched his cheek, walking off as the Commander watched her leave. Harry walked as fast as he could past Chakotay, acting as if he had seen nothing. But as he walked into his quarters that night he could hardly stop from wondering just what was going on. After all the Captain and Commander had been spending an awful lot of time together, from breakfast to dinner, to time at Sandrine's .It left him to ponder what exactly was going on. He decided to leave it till morning, he had an early shift. Then he could ask Tom and B'Elanna some questions. His eyes shut and sleep came quickly to the young ensign.


	4. Kes Observes

She stood behind the counter as Neelix bustled around the kitchen. She could here him talking to her, but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were locked on a pair in the corner of the room. They were sitting rather comfortably, laughing and talking, leaning over the table and she could see that the woman had placed her hand on top of the man's arm. She could tell they were very happy together. Kes new they would be the best of friends, she could tell from the very beginning when she had seen them together when she had made him her first officer. There was just this intangible spark that she had felt when they looked at each other, the way their eyes locked and seemed to block out the rest of the crew.

She'd seen them look at each other that way so many times she'd lost count. It had begun when the Commander had wanted to appoint B'Elanna as chief engineer. The blaze that burned between them was incredible. She could see it from across the ship. The way his anger reflected in his movements, the way his passion for the Captain flowed out of his very being, even when he acted infuriated. His eyes betrayed him. Those handsome black eyes were his downfall. Kes could tell that the harder the Commander tried to conceal his feelings, the more his eyes shone with adoration and admiration for the woman who was their Captain.

The Captain herself was not better. She had tried to build up barriers, to keep herself isolated from her feelings, Kes knew she tried. But just like the Commander, the more walls she built the faster they crumbled. She knew the Captain melted at the sight of the Commander's radiant smile. Kes knew the real reason they always spent time together was they could not spend time apart. The Captain and Commander were a part of each other, without each other they would not survive. They needed each other's companionship; Kes knew that they would eventually need each other's love, or they would not survive. The relationship between them was magical. There was something between the Captain and Commander, something deeper than friendship and love. It was a connection so strong, a trust so resilient that nothing could ever break the bond they shared.

"Kes!" Neelix's voice drew her back into reality "I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes… what are you doing?" He looked past Kes to see the Captain and Commander stand up, preparing to leave the mess hall. "Nothing much Neelix" she replied, secretly whishing that she and Neelix had the incredible bond that the Captain and Commander shared. But she knew they never could.


	5. Through the eyes of an Ensign

She didn't really know them, she supposed that was the curse of being stuck in the transporter room all day, every day, recalibrating stupid things that barley malfunctioned. She had seen them before, always arguing and fighting in the halls, she'd even sworn she'd seen the Klingon take a swing at the really cute blond. (Hell, if they were going to be stuck on the ship for seventy-five years she could at least dream…)But she had started to wonder just what was going on between the two very different people. Her mother always told her that opposites attract, but these two were so opposite that if they lived together, she knew one of them, probably the blond boy would find himself with an awful lot of bruises.

The only problem with that theory was what she saw yesterday, which she really couldn't believe. She had been walking back to her quarters that night after a game of hoverball with Harry Kim. She had left Harry on the holodeck, because he had still wanted to exercise, but she had been exhausted. As she walked back to her quarters she saw a perplexing scene. There was the first officer of the ship with his arm stoking the Captain's as she looked about to cry… it was odd to say the least. She'd never actually thought they interacted. She actually thought they were enemies. But she guessed that was because all she did was stand in a small room surrounded by transporters and flashing consuls all day. So it quickly became apparent to her that the Captain and Commander were indeed not enemies at all. In fact they somewhat resembled friends. She was confused as she approached her quarters, but became even more mixed up when she walked around the corner.

There in the corridor was the cute blond, and the Klingon. She didn't know their names, but she did know Harry ate breakfast with them each morning, and what she saw before her was certainly not how they acted at breakfast. The pair that normally did nothing but fight were locked in an embrace as she could see the Klingon's body heaving with sobs. She slowed her walk and strained to hear what the woman was saying. All she could make out was a series of disjointed words. "Captain, Chakotay, hurts, angry…" After walking past the pair, she quickly sped up and decided it was time to get some sleep. She wanted to be up nice and early to talk to Harry, to tell him what she'd seen. The Captain being comforted by the Commander, the Klingon hugging the blond who was apparently her worst enemy… The ship was really going utterly and completely insane. But at least gave her something to do


	6. Neelix Notices

Author's note: Just so everyone knows, the ensign in the last chapter wasn't anyone special, but during the first season there was a girl ensign working in the transporter room. At least she was there during Caretaker! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I wasn't that big of a fan of it, actually I didn't want to post it, but I just want to thank all my reviewers for their kind words of encouragement! Thanks everyone! Just thought I'd say I have about eight more chapters in mind, it may end up being more, but if you keep reviewing I'll keep writing! Check out my other stuff too! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers especially: Celine Janeway, Katie Janeway and Iamari! Thanks. Now on with the story!

The kitchen smelled wonderful as he stood by the pot of Talaxian porridge, inhaling the infectious aroma. He wondered why the crew always made such as silly face when he served them. The raised eyebrows and wrinkled nose must be a human custom, he thought as he bustled to refill the pot. There would be a new wave of crew members arriving soon, and he wanted to be ready for them, after all he was the cook! Suddenly he heard a very unfamiliar sound. It was laughter, a sound he had not heard in weeks since they had embarked on the journey.

When he walked out from behind the kitchen counter, as he often did to inspect just how well his meal was being liked by the crew, he was astonished by what he saw. There at a small table in the corner he saw the Captain and Commander, _together!_ Normally the Commander ate with Lieutenants Paris, Torres and even the Ensign Harry Kim. But not today, and come to think of it, he had been absent from their table for a few days. Had he been with the Captain that whole time? Is that what Kes had been looking at last night? Had he been so unobservant? Apparently he had, because by the looks of it, the pair looked rather happy in each others company. They were even laughing, the Captain was laughing! It was something he believed he had never seen before. Her smile gleamed as the Commander flashed her equally brilliant smile. Neelix stood still in the middle of the room as he observed the exchange between the two. It really was wonderful to see the Captain laugh.

As they got up to leave for duty, Neelix could hear the faint whisper of the Captain's voice. He noticed she was thanking the Commander for something. He desired more than anything to find out just what had been going on out here while he was toiling away in the kitchen. As he walked back to slave over his hot pot of porridge, he heard an outraged cry from Lieutenant Torres. "I hate her! She stole him!" He saw her run out of the mess hall with tears running down her cheeks, and a concerned looking Tom Paris right behind her. Ensign Kim sat perplexed, looking down at his breakfast, embarrassed as all the crew members looked in the direction of the outcry. Neelix hustled back behind the counter and decided he would be better off there, serving porridge. Where it was safe. Only he couldn't help but wonder what went on outside of the mess hall. But for now, he would remain behind the counter, safe and sound. At least until curiosity got the best of him.


	7. Tuvok Questions

Author's Note: Tuvok provided me with a bit of a challenge… he's so emotionless so I hope I succeeded in capturing what he would think with everything occurring. Don't worry I'll explain everything… eventually J Thanks for the reviews!! Please don't stop, they make me feel so loved! Onward!

Kimmy

He didn't quite understand the necessity to join the crew for breakfast in the morning. It rather seemed pedantic and pointless, since the same incidents occurred each day. He would dine on Neelix's strange concoctions and resume his duty on the bridge. There was no need to attend the morning meal. However, Captain Janeway had requested his presence and so he honored her whishes, and as pointless as it seemed, attended breakfast every morning.

Expecting this morning to be just the same as the others, he resumed his normal routine. Taking a bowl of porridge, and spoon he proceeded to his normal table. As he sat in solitude he observed his coworkers. Every thing seemed to be in place. Ensign Kim, Lieutenant Torres, Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Wildman were all calmly eating their meals. He did notice however, that Lieutenant Torres periodically looked over her shoulder at the table in the corner. Upon further observation, he noticed that Commander Chakotay was absent from his usual place at the table, beside Lieutenant Torres. As Tuvok followed Torres's gaze he observed the Captain and Commander sitting in the corner, apparently engaged in an entertaining conversation.

He was unaware of the relationship between the two Commanding officers. He did not know they were friends, and judging by Lieutenant Torres's reaction to the pair, she did not approve. In fact to Tuvok it seemed only logical that she would not. While onboard the Maquis ship he had observed Torres's attitude toward the Commander. He had seen that she was very much enamored by the man and often spent much of her time with him. His attitude was a bit more casual toward her; he obviously was interested in a friendship. This too seemed logical considering at the time the Commander was involved with Seska. Torres's however, as he noticed, was more interested in a romantic relationship, judging by the way she often followed the Commander around and often fought with Seska.

Thus, the Lieutenant's actions seemed to be only appropriate. It seemed to him that Torres was indeed jealous and angered by the fact that the Commander was spending his time with the Captain. However, a relationship between Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay appeared logical to him. After all if anyone should associate more closely, in order to make the ship function more efficiently, it should be the commanding officers. But when he looked over toward the commanding officers and saw their happiness, he could not help but wonder: _Are they in love?_

Well you'll just have to come back for more to find out!


	8. Kathryn recalls

Author's note: Ah, the long awaited POV of the Kathryn Janeway; this is kind of just to clarify what exactly is going on… She's still part of the crew, don't worry she only gets one chapter. But I just love Kathryn! So I may give her more chapters… I don't know… Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews, when I posted this I never thought anyone would actually read it… So I think the game plan for the story goes something like this: (these are the chapters, by POV), Kathryn, Chakotay, Harry, Kes, and B'Elanna and finally Tom. Thanks for hanging in there with this sucker… it's long I know. If you have any brain cells left after reading this, check out my other stuff… Thanks for all the encouragement. "Onward!" said Ensign Tea Earl Grey, hotly. Sorry for that. Alright here goes!

Everyone had been really irritated lately, on edge and aggravated. She wondered if the journey had finally gotten to them. After all it had been a good eight months out in space, eight months when they were supposed to be home in three weeks. Eight months into their journey of seventy- five years. Eight months with the same people, half of which hated each other. She rubbed her temples, and rolled her eyes. It had been tough these last few days, especially between her and Torres, and Chakotay, and Tom. It was just a royal mess. One that needed fixing, but she just didn't know how.

It had been three days since Chakotay had returned to his body. And as she stood over him, watching him awaken, she had seen Torres out of the corner of her eye. B'Elanna had glared at her, looking as if she was about to kill her, B'Elanna's eyes boring into her back, like a knife. She could not stop the smile that formed on her lips when she welcomed Chakotay back to the world of the living. He was so handsome and caring, but he was her first officer. The harder she tried to resist him, the closer she found herself sitting next to him, the more she found her hand on his arm or chest.

It had been Torres who had set her of though. The day that Chakotay had returned to duty, Torres had come into her ready room and started to discuss the warp core. But Kathryn could tell that there was something else on her mind. But when she asked, Kathryn got a response she was in no way expecting. "I'll tell you what's the matter _ma'am_" Torres began, emphasizing the Captain's title. "You could never understand how important Chakotay is to me! I have always loved him, but each time he gets close to me, someone else drives me from him. First it was Seska, and now you. Don't think that I don't notice the way you look at him, the way his eyes sparkle when he looks back at you!  You cannot have Chakotay, protocol forbids it, and you'll only hurt him." As she paused, Kathryn tried to interject, but Torres continued. Kathryn could have removed her from the ready room, but she was too shocked and interested in what the Lieutenant had to say. "Further more, Captain, you are leading us on a damned fool's mission. We'll never get home. You are just robbing us of life. Not a day goes by when I don't think of finding a home in the Delta Quadrant, so I can settle down with Chakotay…" Something inside Kathryn snapped, and she found herself up out of her chair and yelling at B'Elanna, barley able to see through the tears that clouded in her eyes.

Chakotay entered the room, whether he heard something or not, she didn't know, but B'Elanna and she stopped yelling as he entered the room. Tears obviously stained the Kathryn's face, and Torres was flushed a deep crimson. As he looked from her to Torres, and back to her, their eyes locked. She looked at him, pleading with him to stop the fight, to end the agony of their journey. As he remained unmoving, eyes locked with her, she heard Torres's distant voice. "Just go to her! Comfort her! Leave me always like you always have!" As the ready room doors shut, Chakotay moved toward her and hesitantly placed his arm around Kathryn's shoulder.

And so, they had begun talking, and discovered that they had quite a lot in common and quite a lot to discuss about the crew and B'Elanna. They spent breakfast and dinner together, and Kathryn found herself content, relaxed and calm in his presence. She began to wonder just how much she missed Mark, and if she was really in love with Chakotay. The notion was absurd, but she couldn't help but wonder.


	9. Seska loathes

Seska's POV

Author's note: So I wrote this chapter, but I most certainly cannot take credit for the idea! It was cicimalone's idea! Okay, seeing as I just finished writing an English paper, I'm not promising anything special, but even when I though no one would read this, you all surprised me and read it… and not to mention… I think I have 29 reviews! Little me! I was happy with five! Wow, I feel so loved!!!! Thanks! My goal is to get 50 reviews, so keep reading and reviewing and I'll love you forever! I actually don't know Seska's background so I kind of made it up. If you do, please tell me and I'll gladly fix this. Thanks people! Now, I will be boldly going!

She watched him, like her mother on Cardassia taught her. Watch, listen and observe your prey, they strike when they least expect. "When their defenses are down, when they feel secure, that is when you attack my little girl, when they least anticipate you." She could still hear her mother's voice echoing in her head. But she had given up that savagery the moment she had seen the Cardassians kill her mother, slaughter her right before her eyes. She was mortified, so much in fact she turned on her own people and joined the Maquis. But revenge wasn't the only reason she had joined the rebel group.

It was because of him. She had seen Chakotay, and knew that he would be hers. She may have loved once, but she was not sure of it. However, she was sure that she had kept B'Elanna Torres away from him. She was in fact good at that. _Always a Cardassian Seska, always a hunter,_ she told herself. She had seen that look in B'Elanna's eyes. The dreamy, wistful look. Sure, she had pretended to be a friend to the temperamental hothead… but that was only to get to Chakotay. She had been determined to control the ship, but had never been able to overcome B'Elanna. Her blind devotion to Chakotay was sickening. Not that anything had changed since they had boarded _Voyager_.

Chakotay was becoming more and more of nuisance to her. As the first officer, she thought that she could use him, mutiny against that rotten _Janeway!_ Only he had gone and fallen for her, and damn was it obvious. She could see the way Chakotay's eyes lingered on Janeway, the way they followed her in and out of the room. His devotion made her nauseous. Janeway had him under her spell; she was the hunter and Chakotay the prey. But upon careful observation she noticed that Janeway was just as enamored as he was. The way her hands rested on his, the way she teased him, and blushed when he smiled at her, it was enough for anyone, let alone a Cardassian to notice how in love they were. And so it came to be, that he abandoned her in favor on Janeway, all his attentions, and all her hopes gone. Unfortunately, as much as she hated to admit it, she missed his caresses, his kisses, and now, she was all alone. God how she hated Janeway, how she hated Chakotay, how she hated herself for forgetting who she was. She was strong, but even though she abhorred admitting it, her love for Chakotay had made her weak. Her need for power, not love. _Cardassians do not love_. She told herself. _Cardassians do not love._ How she whished to kill Janeway, to kill her like Starfleet had killed her people. With no mercy.


	10. Chakotay wonders

Author's Note: Wow guys, thanks for all words of encouragement and for the ideas! You know who you are. As always thanks to the few and the faithful… and in the fashion of others before you, I encourage all you closet readers to tell me if you like the story… b/c the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update!!! But I am v happy with 33… Thanks so much guys! Now, on with Chakotay's POV. I actually found this tough- I really didn't know how to capture him- he's so peaceful… so here we go I hope you like it! I wrote this listening to Michelle Branch - I love her music! Sorry for that interlude! "Very funny Scottie, now beam up my clothes!"

He didn't know why he felt they way he did. It seemed to him that these feelings, the intense passion he felt when he saw her had begun the moment he saw her. There she stood, eyes burning, arms crossed, as she addressed him. He found himself strangely drawn to her. He knew that he shouldn't have trusted her so easily; after all, he had trusted Paris and Tuvok and many other traitors and look what happened. Only this time it was different. There was no Starfleet; they were trapped in an uncharted part of space, alone. He had no choice but to trust her, and she had no choice but to trust him.

The first few weeks had been rough, he knew that. Their arguments were so heated; they were enough to power the warp core. He knew about B'Elanna's feelings for him. She had always been his closest friend in the Maquis and he knew that her feelings ran deeply for him as well. He could see it in the way she looked at him, the way she defended him from others, the way she was always there for him. He had feelings for her, he knew he did, but they had dissipated into feelings of brotherhood, so much more so when he came aboard _Voyager_. Kathryn Janeway was the most incredible woman he had ever met. She encompassed all the characteristics of perfection in his mind. She was beautiful, strong, stubborn and witty, and he found himself unexplainably attracted to her.

He recognized B'Elanna's jealousy; he had heard the malicious words she had directed at the Captain. _"You could never understand how important Chakotay is to me! I have always loved him, but each time he gets close to me, someone else drives me from him"_. He had cringed at those words, his level of guilt rising… As B'Elanna had continued to talk, he felt as though he had abandoned B'Elanna for the Captain, but the B'Elanna was strong, and he knew that despite her façade, the Captain was not as strong. She wanted nothing more than to get her crew home, and with each word, B'Elanna was crippling her. Each word was knife in Kathryn's heart. He could see that in the way her eyes filled with tears and she nervously played with her nails. What hurt the most though, more than seeing the Captain hurt was what B'Elanna had yelled at him. A phrase, delivered so acidly, so full of hatred, it made him question his true place, his real relationship with the Captain…_ "Just go to her! Comfort her! Leave me always like you always have"_

It was true, he had abandoned B'Elanna, many times, but this time he was not just involved in a fling. No, Kathryn was different, much different. He had found himself always seeking her attention, always looking for her approval. He found that on the bridge, his eyes often wandered in her direction, often lingering on her lips, her beautiful eyes and her hands. Those wonderful hands, her hands that grasped his, those fragile hands that he held, the perfectly manicured hands that lingered on his naked chest. He cherished every moment they spent together; every moment with her was like a gift from the spirits. His very soul cried out when she was not at breakfast, or when she spent time in her ready room rather than on the bridge. He realized that she was a part of him, a friend, and a part of himself that he could never relinquish. For without her he would not survive.


	11. Attacked

Author's Note: Wow, it's like people read my mind! Iamari- thanks for the idea! I'll take you up on that- I was actually thinking of doing just what you said… So for now we are skipping the POV's- I had to set up how everyone was feeling actually before I made the "disaster" occur, so thanks for the reviews… They really make me feel loved. Now off we go!! Hope I got all the techno babble right… it's not my strong point… I hope this is a little believable…

The Captain watched as the stars flew by, faster and faster as they sped through the Delta Quadrant at impulse speed. The warp drive was off line and so cruising at impulse was the best the ship could do. The Captain raised her hand, wanting to hail engineering, just to check the progress being made, but she lowered her hand, deciding it was better to leave the Chief Engineer alone. Things had not been going smoothly between the crew lately, and so she decided to leave it alone, and just wait. After a few minutes, a slight beep from the consul behind her sparked her attention. It beeped again, and she turned to face Ensign Kim.

"Mr. Kim, what is that noise…?" Again the consul beeped, and again, and again, as Kim struggled to reply.

"It seems… well, I … there is a fleet of Kazon ships approaching, we…"

"Out with it Mr. Kim!" she called, more than a little aggravated at the Ops Ensign behind her.

"They're powering weapons…" The voice of her chief of security called from behind her.

"Hail them!" She found herself up out of her chair, and walking toward Tuvok's station.

"They are not responding Captain". Her eyes flew to her first officer. The last thing she wanted was a confrontation… especially since they had no warp drive. A blast rocked the ship. She had no choice; they at least had phasers… and photon torpedoes. "Fire at will Lieutenant."

"Minimal damage to their shields Captain…They're hailing us…"

"Open a channel" Her eyes moved to the screen, to see the horribly ugly Kazon watching her.

"Captain Janeway… it's a pleasure to finally meet you. You have stolen from and murdered the Kazon people… now you will die" The channel was cut as she quickly looked back at her first officer, who was reaching for his comm badge. His hand froze and for a split second the world seemed to stop. Another blast rocked the ship and Tuvok's voice jarred her from her thoughts. "Shields down to 70%..."

"Fire photon torpedoes"

As she watched the Kazon ship absorb the blows she could hear Chakotay's voice.

"B'Elanna, we're being attacked, how long till you can get the warp engines back on line?" A more violent blast came this time and the Captain nearly lost her footing.

"Shields down to 45%, we've lost sensors" came the voice of Harry Kim. It had never crossed her mind that without the warp core they were sitting ducks. A huge blast rocked the ship. "Mr. Paris, evasive maneuver Delta"

"The helm controls are offline ma'am"

Another voice… "Ma'am, that last blast caused significant damage to the hull, it's staring to buckle in the lower part of the ship.

And another… "There is now way I can get the warp core back online, that phaser blast knocked out all the controls in engineering…"

And another… "Shields down to 20% and falling"  

They really were stuck, and as another blast slammed the ship she heard the computer's voice.

"Warning hull breaches on decks 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12. Collapse is imminent." She turned toward her first officer who had risen from his seat. His eyes burned into her soul. His eyes said everything. They had to get out.


	12. Abandon ship?

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers again! This story would not be going without you!!! I really am grateful! Honest! So now that there is a plot I am going some where with this big boy… all 11 pages in Microsoft Word! - Single spaced. Okay so for all you a devoted reader here goes more. I'm kinda tired from soccer tournament and am taking time to write this six hours from home… So I apologize if things are not to long… am v. tired. Onward! Hope you like…

"Attention all crew members" her voice sounded hollow in her ears, and her heartbeat pounded in her head, which felt as if it was going to explode. People had always said that a Captain was supposed to go down with their ship, but she never expected it to be her. As willing as she was when she accepted the position of Captain, her feelings quickly turned into feelings of fright and nausea. She was going to die.

"You are to report to the escape pods, acting in standard Starfleet procedure. The pods are programmed to jettison when all crew members are accounted for. So move quickly… Janeway out". The bridge crew looked at her, uncertain how to react. They knew that she was not going with them… the pods were not programmed to wait for the Captain… Commander Chakotay looked around at the crew. "You heard her…" he called. "Move it!" he moved toward her. "Captain… you too."

"Commander I'm afraid that's not possible."

"You have to come… don't you want to get home?"

Her voice rose to a tear choked yell. "What chance do we have of getting home with no ship to get us there?!" He stood silent as she moved closer toward him, and stared him down. "It is the Captain's prerogative to stay on the ship… now get the hell off my bridge."

He calmly faced her and replied "No". His words echoed on the now deserted bridge. "I will not abandon you here…"

"You have no choice… the pods will not jettison without you…"

"But they will with you!"

"Commander, Chakotay, please!" her voice suddenly switched to an almost helpless tone. "Please Chakotay…" her eyes were brimming with tears.

"We can stop the breach…"

"GO!" As he looked at her, tears streaming down her face, he knew what he had to do. As he walked toward the doors, and stood by them as they opened, he called out to her one last time. "Kathryn…" Her head snapped in attention. "You can stop the collapse… you've done it a million times before… I know you can…" And with that the doors hissed shut. She knew how, of course she knew how! That wasn't the question, even if they restored structural integrity the Kazon were still out there, hell bent on destroying Voyager. "All the more reason to fix this mess Kathryn…" she muttered out loud. As she left the bridge she saw Chakotay waiting for her, holding the door to the Jeffries tube open for her. "After you ma'am…"

It took them ten minutes to restore structural integrity… but as the Kazon continued to fire, she ordered the escape pods to jettison anyway. Commander Chakotay had insisted on staying behind, and as they watched the pods float away she knew it was a death sentence for all of them unless there was a way to stop the Kazon. A blast shook the ship, and that damn monotone female voice spoke again. "Warning Warp Core is offline, shields down to 9%, life support is down 30%..." as the computer continued to ramble on about the ships problems she looked over at Chakotay, no longer Commander in her mind. No, he was Chakotay to her now. "There has to be a way to stop the Kazon" she turned to him. "There is, I'm sure of it…" she continued, not entirely confident that there was a way with such heavy damage to the ship. Her mind focused on how to defeat the ship firing at them. She knew that this really could be the end, but at least if she died, she would not be alone. And that was the greatest comfort of all.


	13. Take a Risk

Author's note: Aww guys… you all are so nice to review I can't believe this story is so popular! I really appreciate it! I know it sounds so silly but I really do! Some of you are so faithful in reviewing… and I really I love you guys!!! I hope you like this part… as always I forever love reviews… so please leave one! I hope you enjoy! Enjoy… I apologize for the lack of knowledge of techno babble…

"We could disable their shields…"

"We can't even locate where they are… and we don't have enough fire power for that…"

"We have photon torpedoes…"

"That would take a direct hit, and without sensors the chances are so slim…"

"Are you willing to take a risk Kathryn?" his voice began to rise. "Every idea I come up with, you refute! I know you are afraid to die… hell I am too."

"That's not the point Commander…" her voice echoed on the empty bridge and rang between her ears.

"It is the point… we are sitting ducks here… we need to do something, and taking a risk is the only way to get anything done! Where is your passion Kathryn? Where is the flame that I saw in your eyes the day I beamed over? It's there! I know it! Come on Kathryn… you can do this!"

"The passion… Chakotay, don't be ridiculous! That is NOT the issue!" His hand grabbed her arm and twirled her around.

"You don't want to die… I know that you don't" his voice was deadly and his eyes burned with an angry passion she had never witnessed before. "So either you take a risk and fire that photon torpedo, or I'll relieve you of duty…"

"I'll lock you in the brig…" her face colored a shade of red as she became enraged by his forwardness.

"You won't do that… especially if you're dead…" His last words struck a nerve, as she glared at him, a deathly cold stare.

"Fire at will Commander, and if you miss, you'll be packing your things and heading off to the brig."

"Yes ma'am" Somehow she found her voice again, and what came out she had never expected.

"God Chakotay", _I love you, her_ conscience cried out. "Don't miss"

The torpedo fired and there was a huge blast, a blinding white light, and the Kazon ship disintegrated into a million pieces. There was silence on the bridge as the Commanding officers stared at the scene that had just played out before them. Kathryn Janeway rubbed her eyes in disbelief as Chakotay remained frozen at the consul. "I guess I missed the shields…" She smiled a huge grin as tears welled up in her eyes. He walked down toward his chair and found himself enveloped in a fierce hug. As they broke away, the tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Don't tell Tom I'm crying… He'll think I'm a softie for my crew…" Chakotay smiled at her comment and sat down in his chair. Facing the view screen she looked out into the stars and whispered. "It's time to bring them back to the ship." Chakotay interjected.

"The sooner we get them back the sooner we can get home…"

"This is home Chakotay…" She turned at him and smiled as they both thought:

_There's no place I'd rather be. _


	14. Home at last

Author's Note: Wow this is going to be one nasty long sucker! Thanks for all the reviews… to all the faithful; you know who you are… don't stop reading… So I was a little unsure of where to go with this… so we'll do some observation from the bridge people's POV's and I'll take it from there.

As the doors to the turbolift hissed open and he finally stepped back onto _Voyager's _bridge_, _he noticed the Captain and Commander on the bridge, exchanging idol chitchat. They seemed comfortable with each other, but as he walked back to his ops station he couldn't help but notice how distant the Captain seemed. As they awaited the return of the other bridge officers, he could hear her laugh and he even caught sight of a smile, exchanged between the two. But her laugh was shallow and her eyes did not sparkle when she smiled. Something had happened while the crew was in the escape pods. Even though it was not obvious, you could cut the tension with a knife. The jokes and laughs were strained and nothing of the blossoming relationship that he had seen before the Kazon attacks. But he noticed something that he'd never seen before, the Commander was holding the Captain's hand.

He strutted onto the bridge, ready with a very snide remark, a funny comment, anything to catch the Captain off guard. He loved doing that, always loved to see her smile, and hear her insults. He was glad as anything that they had all lived through that ordeal, and he was glad to be back on the bridge so he could see his Captain. Taking his seat, he looked back at the Captain and Commander talking. He could feel the jealousy rising up from the pit of his stomach, but as he looked closer he noticed something a little different about the command pair. The Captain's smile was a fake one, and Chakotay's eyes did not dance like they used to. Something had happened between the pair, and noticing that they were no longer enraptured by each other made Tom delighted. He wanted to know what exactly had caused them to be so cautious around each other, but he couldn't be happier to be back on Voyager, until he saw the Commander take hold of the Captain's hand.

She watched as the crew assembled back on the bridge, and as she pretended to be interested in what Chakotay was saying, she could feel her mind wandering. What if she really did love him? It was not possible, she was not allowed, she couldn't, she had Mark… All rational thought went against it, but when she looked over at him and saw his smile, she felt her heart jump and her knees go weak. She _could not_ love him! After what happened on the bridge, after he saved her, and the ship, she had thrown her arms around him in a hug of gratitude, but they held on too long and too tight, and she knew it had to end now, before she lost control. She swore that as long as she was Captain, as long as she was in Starfleet, hell as long as she was Kathryn Janeway, she would not love him. She couldn't love him. But as she looked over at him, he smiled again and she felt her defenses crumble again.

He knew that he had saved her from making a horrible mistake, he had saved her life and the ship, but he couldn't help linger on the fact that she had wanted to tell him something. She was about to utter something, and instead as he fired the torpedo she had told him not to miss. He longed to know what she thought during that split second... a few thoughts ran through his head as the bridge officers returned one by one.

"God Chakotay … I'll kill you if you miss, I'll take out my phaser and kill you"

"God Chakotay … I'm in love with Tom and never told him"

"God Chakotay … I hate you."

"God Chakotay … I love you…"

He knew it couldn't be the last one; there was no way that she was in love with him. He knew that he would always remain eternally devoted to her… but she was not in love with him. After all she followed Starfleet protocol to the tee and a relationship was strictly forbidden. As he smiled at her, he saw something in her eyes, a glow he had never seen before, almost a glow of adoration. She couldn't love him. _Could she?_

As he walked through the doors raptly awaiting orders, he was disturbed by the sight that lay before him. The Captain and Commander we laughing, Ensign Kim was staring at the pair and Lieutenant Paris had his eyes fixed on the Captain. Tuvok was disturbed by the lack of professionalism on board the ship. He was just about to talk to the Captain when she stood up and looked around, tears forming in her eyes. As she began to speak her eyes lingered on Commander Chakotay, but the intangible fire that was once burning between them had died out a bit, but as he looked closer, he could see that the Commander, who too had risen from his seat, had placed his hand on the small of the Captain's back. Apparently the fire had not been extinguished, it had grown stronger.

So I'll put some plot into the next chapter…


	15. A Party

Author's Note: Thanks to the faithful for sticking with me through this bad boy! So I was tired of the deep emotion, so I included the next part to kind of liven things up a bit, so have some fun, sway to the music and think of the '40's! Enjoy folks! Please R&R as always. This was just so fun to write…

The bar was smoky and dimly lit, but as Harry walked in he could hear the sounds of swing music and could see that Sandrine's was packed with off duty crew members. Everyone was there, even Tuvok, who looked a little bemused by the woman who dancing around him in a ridiculous manner. She had _way _too much to drink, Harry laughed to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Tom dancing with a brunette in a Starfleet uniform. As the swing music slowed to a sultry Spanish tune his eye caught on another couple who had just moved onto the dance floor. He couldn't see their faces, but he could tell that the man had his arm wrapped rather protectively around the petite woman's waist. Her hair was long, and in the dim lighting it appeared almost auburn.

He ambled over to the bar, and after grabbing a drink he focused his attention on Tom and the other couple in the corner of the dance floor. As the tune once again picked up in rhythm, he could see Tom twirl the brunette and Harry caught sight of something on her forehead, it almost looked like ridges, but that would mean… and Tom hated B'Elanna and certainly vice versa. But as the dance floor formed a circle around the pair, he noticed that both were smiling and laughing. It was then that Harry became very suspicious of the punch…

Chakotay had come up to her as she sat at her table in the corner of Sandrine's, observing the crew's party. How it began she wasn't sure, it had probably been one of Paris's little ideas, but she didn't mind, she'd actually felt a bit honored when Ensign Wildman had invited her to the party that evening. It made her feel like a part of the crew, especially when she entered, and everyone swarmed to talk to her, to get her a drink, to dance with her. To be honest, she'd never felt more at home than the moment she walked through those holodeck doors. At least until he had asked her to dance.

Sure, she wasn't the best dancer, but she loved it. He had insisted that she let her hair down, after all it was a party, and after some initial reluctance she had said "Ah the hell with it…" and as he laughed, let her hair down in a cascading wave of red. As the music turned into a swing dance, she hesitated a bit. "It's okay Captain, we'll go nice and easy…" She smiled a wildly flirtatious grin, but for once, she didn't care what he thought, after all it was a party, and there was plenty of real alcohol, he'd never know… As they twirled around the dance floor she found herself giggling like a schoolgirl, and he was no better. "Commander…" she interjected "Why did you never tell me about all your hidden talents?" He laughed and they continued to dance.

He marveled what a wonderful person she was when she wasn't in command, hell she was even pleasant, and that made Tom hate Chakotay even more. He hated the way his arm rested perfectly at her waist and the way she fit perfectly in his arms, it was like they were made for each other. Tom had danced with the Captain, but their dance was clumsy and nothing at all like her dance with Chakotay. He hated that he was dancing with the woman he loved. He needed a plan to break them a part and quick…Then his eyes fell on Torres.

She had agreed with Paris's plan quickly, after all she was not one to pass up an opportunity to break the Captain and Commander apart. Sure she had to dance with Paris, but it was a small price to pay if she eventually landed Chakotay. As they whirled around the dance floor, she found herself having fun, she was forgetting her mission! She needed to make Chakotay jealous, angry, anything but happy… but she found herself caught up in Tom's smile and his laugh. He too had forgotten the con to break apart the Command team, so she didn't feel so bad. They laughed uncontrollably and she felt herself getting dizzy from all the turns, but she didn't want to stop dancing. As her eyes locked with Paris's she couldn't help thinking that maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all, still a pig, but he wasn't all bad.

As the evening wound down, and everyone began to leave Sandrine smiled to herself, things certainly were getting interesting around here…


	16. A Flower

Author's Note: 50 Reviews!!! Yippie! Thanks everyone! Weeee! So I'm a little busy with a Harry Potter fic that popped into my mind yesterday, and there was insane demand for another chapter, so this one's going to be a bit short. I wasn't sure where to go with this, so I just took it up after the party. This just might be a PT filled chapter, but you'll have to read to find out! evil grin thanks to all the faithful, you know who you are! Don't forget to R&R, wow 50 reviews! JJJJJJJJJ

As they walked their separate ways that evening she could not help but smile at the wonderful time they had. Things could not have been more perfect. She had stopped caring about Chakotay for a few moments, but as she looked back on the evening she could tell that she had made him jealous, or at least she hoped she had. As the door to her quarters swished and she walked into the room, she found a rose sitting on the table. She hoped it was from Chakotay, and as she approached the table she felt her heart beat faster.

She took a deep breath and felt her hands shaking in anticipation, and as she lifted the flower to find a note, she felt a sharp twang of disappointment. "B'Elanna" the note read, "Thank you for a wonderful evening. Paris". She was a bit surprised that he had not even mentioned the plot they had created, and to be honest, she was actually grateful. She had never expected something nice to come out of Paris, actually she didn't expect much from him, but more and more she was beginning to see he was more humane than he let on. She had to fight harder and harder to continue to hate him and she was loosing that battle quickly.

He hoped that she liked the flower, after all he had such a wonderful time with her, such a great time in fact, that he lost all interest in the Captain for a few moments. He felt it was only necessary to thank her, despite the fact that she might think that he was a disgusting pig who used women. He just wanted to be nice to her, which was not something he normally did. Sure it was a stretch, he had to try very hard to remember her first name, and to keep the note free of sexual innuendo, or he knew, there would be a large amount of pain in his future.

Sure he feared her temper, but after tonight he had realized she was capable of actually having fun, more so than Tuvok at least. He knew there was a great deal of love lost between them, after all she was obviously infatuated with that oaf Chakotay and he wanted the Captain more than anything, but it seemed only fair to give the Klingon a chance, and so he had beamed her a flower. It was a simple token, but he felt his heart slowly melting for the ice queen herself. The harder he tried to hate her; he began to realize that she was more human than she let on sometimes. Maybe she wasn't such a nightmare after all.


	17. A Hero

Author's Note: Oh lucky you! You get another chapter! Just because I felt incredibly inspired and nice, plus I have nothing else to do, school's over in 2.5 days!!! Yippie for not having to take finals! Yeah for being smart! Okay I'm done gloating! Thanks for the reviews that I know you will give. J

As she sat on the couch, reading a pad, she grimaced at a pain in her leg. Rapid aging and too much dancing, not to mention a rather painful day on the bridge had her wiped out. She knew that she was up for duty first thing in the morning and it was times like this that she hated being Captain. As she stretched out on the couch and felt her eyes close she heard a buzz at the door and cursed her sore muscles as she was forced to sit up.

"Come in" she called, and in walked none other than her first officer. He approached her casually and as he looked at her, she felt inclined to say what she had refrained from saying at the party. "Chakotay, please, come sit down" He strolled slowly to the couch, and as their eyes locked she found the courage to speak. "This isn't something I do often Commander so don't expect it again…" he laughed at her joke, but he could see the faint tears that lingered in her eyes. "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did on the bride, with the Kazon… I, well," she choked on the words as he looked at her and lifted her chin in a most tender way. "Kathryn, I know… I know". And as her words remained unspoken, she found herself crying in Chakotay's arms, the pressure from the day finally escaping.

She knew she was vulnerable as she cried, more and more unable to resist his touch, his smile and the soothing sound of his voice. She didn't care though; the day had proved something to her, and something she had never realized before came out of her mouth. "I'm a coward" she whispered between sobs, "I couldn't even bear the thought of dying… I couldn't give my life for my crew…" she hated that he had to hear that, and she hated herself for being so damn weak around him. He gently rubbed her back and rocked her like a child, back in forth in a soothing motion. "You're not a coward Kathryn; you are the bravest woman I have ever met…"

Her tears slowed and as she looked up at the man who held her and she knew then and there, that even though she couldn't, she loved him. Forever. A small voice interrupted the moment: "Tuvok to Captain Janeway"

"Go ahead"

"Captain, I suggest you come to the bridge"

"What's wrong Tuvok?"

"There seems to be a situation unfolding before us, a few ships have converged and are blocking our path, they are not firing at us however. It seems Captain that we have stumbled upon a small war. Three more ships have entered the vicinity, a rather large one and…"

"Thank you, I'll be right there, Janeway out."

"Commander? Care to join me?" she asked, standing up and wiping away her remaining tears. There was job to be done.

"I'll be right behind you…"__

"My hero…" they left her quarters laughing.

_ There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are_

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long road_

_When you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand_

_For you to hold_

_You can find love_

_If you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you felt_

_Will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_Lord knows_

_Dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone_

_Tear them away_

_Hold on_

_There will be tomorrow_

_In time_

_You'll find the way. _

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

The song is Mariah Carey's; I just found it incredibly appropriate.


	18. Shattered

Author's Note: Aw people, I feel so loved and inspired by all your wonderful comments, thanks so much for the reviews. I still can't believe it, I mean I didn't even like this story, I love it now, but I never even considered continuing it past the first chapter. Thanks so much guys, now get ready for some action! And some tension. I think I made up some techno babble… Does Voyager actually have cloaking abilities??

The doors to the bridge flew open and in a moment, the Captain and Commander were seated beside each other, ready for anything.

"Status Mr. Tuvok…" she called from her chair.

"It seems that this cluster of ships consists of warring Viidians and Kazon ships.

"Oh not again…" she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"Continue please Tuvok…"

"Since warp engines are still offline and the weapons are as well, it seems best that we wait this one out"

"I could maneuver us through"

"Mr. Paris, I didn't ask for your opinion"

"I know, just throwing it out there"

"Next time keep it to yourself, this is not a time to be reckless with my ship"

"It was just a suggestion; I mean what other options do we have?" Tom questioned her.

"To wait as I had previously stated Mr. Paris" Tuvok called from behind the Captain's chair.

"Look Tuvok, we could be waiting for weeks at the rate this battle is going on" Tom rebuttled.

"Explain yourself Paris" called Chakotay.

"Well it seems Commander that each time a ship is destroyed another one arrives, it's an endless cycle." He replied rather annoyed.

The Captain leaned forward in her chair, threw a glance at the man sitting next to her and decided what she was going to do.

"I think it's time you showed us all just how good a pilot you are Tom…" she said quietly.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, "Captain, Tom is the best pilot I have ever met"

"Ensign Kim, may I point out that since this is your first mission for Starfleet, Mr. Paris is the only pilot you have ever met" Tuvok interjected again.

"Look Tuvok, I think you've got it all wrong, I was just…" Harry tried to rebuttal.

"Ensign, Lieutenant Paris is reckless and irresponsible in most of his endeavors…"

"Enough! Gentleman, you follow my orders and if anyone has anything to say about that, you will be enjoying a nice long stay in the brig, understood?" the Captain was practically yelling at them.

"Yes ma'am" Paris, Kim and Tuvok chorused. She tapped her commbadge and called down to engineering.

"B'Elanna, can you give me some additional power to the impulse engines?"

"I can try Captain, but it'll take a bit"

"How long?"

"About thirty or forty minutes" B'Elanna replied.

"Inform me when everything's ready, Janeway out." She stood up and rubbed her temples. "In the meantime gentleman, I'll be in my ready room. Commander you have the bridge."

A buzzer sounded and he walked in looking a bit angered.

"Commander, sit down, can I get you something?"

"Captain, I think that you should know that what you're doing is a little reckless…"

"And it's the only way to get passed this nightmare, and Paris is the best pilot this side of Starfleet"  
"So you think that we'll just fly right through there unscathed?"

"We'll be cloaked"

"One hit to our ship and we are un-cloaked"

"That's a risk I'll take"

"With twenty Viidian and Kazon ships swarming around us?"

"Yes!"

"That's not a risk Kathryn, that's reckless!"

"You were the one who told me that I needed to take a risk! And now you reprimand me when I do? Last time I checked I run this ship, not you! And don't you ever address me as Kathryn when we are on duty! I am your Captain, understood?"

"I know these last few days have been tough, but just think about it for a moment Kathryn…" Her eyes pierced his and her voice dropped to a deadly soft pitch.

"Get out…"

"Captain…"

"OUT!" she screamed at him, not caring if the damn Viidians and Kazon ships heard her.

As he walked out, and threw a glance in her direction, she knocked the picture of Mark to the floor, shattering it into hundred tiny pieces.

"Torres to Janeway". She sat on her desk with her fist clenched and knuckle bleeding.

"Janeway here…"

"We're ready to go Captain"

"Acknowledged. Janeway out." Kicking the shattered pieces of glass out of her way, she walked out onto the bridge_._

_It's so hard_

_To believe__I don't have you right beside me__As I long to touch you__But you're out of my reach__And my heart doesn't feel__It's so very cold inside of me__Just a shadow of someone that I used to be_

_Even though you're not my lover_

_Even though you're not my friend_

_I would give my all_

_To have you here_

_Just to hold you once again_

_You were the only one (only one)__That I allowed inside my heart__Now I'm just holding on__To something so far gone__Where did I go wrong?_

Sorry for the Mariah Carey lyrics again…


	19. Leaving

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! Cicimalone, I'm saving the doctor for the next chapter… and you'll see why, at least I hope my madness makes sense. Okay so fasten your seat belts, it's going to be a bumpy ride. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been swamped with grad parties! Isn't it funny, you think that you're going one way with something and then it spins itself into something different? I was going to do a happy ending, but now I'm not so sure I want to…

She was furious, and Tom swore he could see the steam rising off the top of her head. He and the rest of the bridge crew had heard her screaming at the Commander, and as she sat in her chair, she didn't even spare him a passing glance. Tom looked at her, awaiting orders, and as she gave them, he could see that she had been crying, her nose was slightly red and her voice was strained and tearful. Chakotay looked over at her, trying to talk to her, but she turned her head sharply away and nearly yelled:  
 "Mr. Paris, Engage." It seemed as if she was trying to drown out her own thoughts, and for once Tom felt a twinge of guilt.

He had always taken for granted how well the Command team worked together, how their relationship kept things on the bridge a little more bearable. But now, now that they refused to speak to one another, Tom hated it. Sure he hated it when Chakotay was flattering the Captain and she was indiscriminately flirting with him, but the silence was thick enough to cut with a knife. As personally satisfied as he was that he finally had a chance to win over the Captain, he could not help but worry about how the crew would react…

A blast shook the ship, as the Captain looked over her shoulder at Tuvok.

"Report!" she called

"It seems that our cloaking device has been disabled and we are being encircled by both the Kazon and Viidian ships" Tuvok replied calmly. Chakotay opened his mouth to say something, but a sharp glance from the Captain shut him up.

"Mr. Paris" she addressed him as she moved toward the con. "Are you able to get us out of here?" Tuvok's voice called out from behind her.

"It would be unwise, for if we try to escape we will only draw their fire".

Chakotay stood up and moved next to her. She shied away from him as another blast rocked the already damaged ship.

"I could take a shuttle Captain". She looked at him coldly.

"Don't be ridiculous."  
 "I could draw their attention away from Voyager…"

"They won't go after you Commander, they're after the big fish"  
 "So are you just going to stay here? We're out of choices, anything we do would cause them to open fire, and in the state this ship is in, we can't take to many blasts."

"I won't let you go out there"

"We don't have a choice"

"Fine. Take the shuttle, but take someone with you, this isn't something you can do alone." She replied.

"Captain, this is something I need to do alone"

"I'll go with you" called the voice of Harry Kim.

"Ensign…" the Commander warned.

"I want to go sir…"

"Be careful Harry…" Tom spoke to his friend. "Don't do anything stupid Harry; we want you back in one piece"

Smiling they walked off the bridge as Kathryn looked behind her and whispered to herself… "Be careful Chakotay, I don't think I can make it home without you."

Turning back to face her, their eyes locked and he spoke:

"You won't have to."

_I know you're gone   
I watched you leave   
I always thought   
That it was me   
You made it clear   
With that last kiss   
You couldn't live a life   
With maybes and what if's   
  
When every boat   
Has sailed away   
And every path   
Is marked and paved   
When every road   
Has had its say   
Then I'll be bringing you back   
Home to stay   
  
I have the cards you sent to me   
You wrote of trains and Paris galleries   
This spring you'll draw   
Canals, and frescoed walls   
Look how far your dreaming' s gone   
  
When every town looks just the same   
When every choice gets hard to make   
When every map is put away   
Then I'll be bringing you back   
Home to stay   
  
And now I know why you had to go alone   
Isn't there a place between   
  
When every boat   
Has sailed away   
And every path   
Is marked and paved   
  
When every road   
Has had its say   
Then I'll be bringing you back   
Home to stay   
  
Reach out to me   
Call out my name   
And I would bring you back again   
Today_

The Song is Josh Groban's; the song at the end was per request of Celine Janeway…


	20. From This Day On

Author's Note: Well here goes, I'll try to honor everyone's requests, a scene for the Doctor, a makeup scene, and some PT, so enjoy… I'll think we're coming to the end here…but I wanted to make all this fit b/w the first and second season, and I'm going to need to establish a reason besides protocol for no relationship b/w Janeway and Chakotay. I'm thinking that something will bring them very close, but then, oh I don't know! Hope I meet your expectations on this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to review this one! J

They had escaped the cloud of ships, but at a dire cost, one that she hadn't been willing to pay, and now as she sat beside him in sickbay, regretting even taking command of Voyager. He was lying there, so still, his eyes closed, his body so cold. Behind him there stood B'Elanna, tears cascading down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, she just felt so stupid for letting him go.

Voyager was safe now they had escaped just as the Kazon and Viidian ships concentrated their fire on the shuttle. But the Commander and Harry hadn't been pulled out quick enough, and they both had suffered severe plasma burns, only Chakotay had been crushed by a falling beam, and now he lay there, dying, his vital signs growing weaker and weaker, as the doctor hurried around sickbay, trying his best to save the older man. Harry lay in his bed, alive and recovering and as she moved away from Chakotay to see Harry, she noticed a tear falling down Harry's cheek.

Harry sat up in his bed and stared out into space, just thinking about what had happened on the shuttle, his eyes closed as he remembered.

_"Commander, we are approaching the Viidian and Kazon ships, they are encircling us."_

_"Good Harry, now, I'm going to use some evasive maneuvers, just be ready with those phasers. We just need to hold them off long enough so Voyager can get out of the cloud."_

_"Yes Sir."_

_And then the firing had begun, rapid, strong and sooner than they both knew, they were in serious danger. _

_"Sir, our shields are down to 23% and falling, sensors are offline, weapons are offline and life support has dropped to 65%."_

_"Looks like it's time to get out of here, wouldn't you think Ensign?" Harry had smiled and nodded his head._

_"Chakotay to Voyager, two to beam up."_

_"Acknowledged Commander."___

_After a few seconds, they were still on the shuttle, and Harry began to get antsy. _

_"Kim to Transporter Room 3… what's going on there?" _

_"We're having trouble getting a lock on you, there seems to be heavy quantities of plasma, which is blocking us from getting a clear read on you…" Harry nearly died right there.  If they couldn't beam up, they were toast, literally. He wished he hadn't volunteered for this mission, even more now as he sat in sickbay. A spurt of plasma escaped and had burned him, and in his pain, he had not noticed that a piece of the shuttle began to fall toward him. The rest was a blur… Chakotay had pushed him out of the way, taking the hit, and Harry heard crunching sounds. Then a fire began, and as it began to engulf the Commander, Harry blacked out. _

And now, he sat there, watching Chakotay die. And it was too much to bear. The man had given his life for him, and Harry felt incredibly guilty as he looked over at B'Elanna, Chakotay's best friend. She had buried her head in her hands and her body was shaking with sobs, as the Captain comforted the sobbing Engineer. The Captain looked no better, in fact she looked worse. Her eyes lingered on the Commander as the doctor attempted to save him. Her eyes were glazed over, tears brimming over, spilling onto her cheeks, but not a sound of grief escaped, not a word, she just looked dead. Harry hated himself for causing them both so much pain.

Tom looked over at Harry, and knew that the young man was suffering, he could see it in the way his forehead wrinkled and his eyes looked down at the floor. B'Elanna was sobbing, the Captain just stood next to Chakotay forlorn. He saw the Captain leave B'Elanna's side, and walk over to Harry, her face pale, her voice haggard and grief stricken. Tom couldn't even look at the Commander, he couldn't bear it. So instead he walked over to B'Elanna and put his arm around her. She fell into his arms and he stroked her back, whispering soothing words of comfort as he stared at the dying man that lay in front of them.

Time passed slowly in sickbay that day, and he thanked his creator that he was a hologram. He had been attending to regulars, when in came the Commander, who looked half dead. He was burned, bruised, bleeding externally and internally, and a few bones had decided to poke out of his skin, not to mention the punctured lung, broken legs and various other injuries that he grimaced just thinking about. He had tried to save him, and as the Commander laid there, vital signs weak, he wondered if he would be able too.

The Captain was still there, she had been sitting beside his bead for hours, hours after the last crew member had left, and hours after everyone had gone to bed. She was talking to him; he could see that much, but what she could possibly have been saying for the past four hours he really had no idea. As soon as everyone had left, she fell to the floor in sickbay and began to weep hysterically.  She was in bad shape, and it seemed to him that she was dying with him. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her skin a deathly pale, her hair fallen from its normal bun, she was a wreck. He had brought her coffee and dinner, but she hadn't eaten, she hadn't slept, and the Doctor hated to watch her like this. He felt awful that there was nothing more he could do, everyone would just have to wait.

Kathryn hated herself as looked at the sleeping Commander, his chest barley moving. She wished more than anything that she could apologize to him, for everything. He was always so right about her, and she knew in her heart that she loved that. He was always a shoulder to cry on, and now he needed her, and so she remained beside him, and would till he woke up. She kissed his hand and she began to cry, as she remembered the parties, the laughs the tears, as she remembered Chakotay. Her eyes began to close and as sleep claimed her she whispered "Oh my love, you promised we would make this journey together, don't leave me here. I can't live without you, you are part of me Chakotay, and without you…" she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep at last. __

_You and the world we knew will glow, till my life is through;  
For you're part of me from this day on.  
And someday if I should love, it's you I'll be dreaming of,  
For you're all I'll see from this day on.  
These hurried hours were all the life we could share.  
Still, I will go with not a tear, just a prayer  
That when we are far apart, you'll find something from your heart  
Has gone! Gone with me from this day on._

This song is from Brigadoon.

I just might have to screw canon for this story, we'll see…


	21. Saved

Author's note: Dennisud and cicimalone - thanks so much for your kind reviews, it made me a bit teary eyed. I think I may do what you suggested, with the sequel- but for now I'm just going to see where this takes me, I don't know yet, but I know I'm coming close to the end… possibly 5 or 6 more chapters to go… don't know yet…I had wanted to make Chakotay die, but I couldn't, I just feel too bad for Kathryn… but please R&R, it keeps me going!

She shuddered and her eyes snapped open. Sickbay was deserted, Harry lay asleep, and the Doctor had deactivated himself, but there was a noise next to her, a small, faint beeping noise. As she raised her head from Chakotay's chest, she noticed that his breathing had gotten deeper, and his heart beat was regular. She debated whether or not to call the Doctor, but she decided against it. She hesitated to go back to bed; she hated to sleep, because of the dreams. The last one had been so painful, so terrible she was sure there was no way that she would find sleep again tonight.

_She had been stranded on a planet, by some kind of disease, and she was with Tom. Chakotay had died, so now, Tom had become her confidant of sorts, and they were stuck on the planet together, forever. Tom loved her, she knew that quite well, and she had accepted it. After all, her mind told her over and over in her dream, the man she loved was dead, and it was all her fault. She looked older in her dream, her hair grayer, her eyes didn't sparkle and she hardly smiled. Tom did all the heavy work, but each time he spoke she thought of Chakotay. If he had lived…Tom told her many times that she had to let go of her grief, but she couldn't. The hole in her heart just seemed to grow, rather than shrink. The more people tried to convince her to move on, the harder it became. And then it happened, Chakotay appeared in her dream, he was so real, so handsome and she was so happy. They spent time in the woods together as Tom built the shelter; they spent time together by the river as Tom cooked dinner. But each time Tom came to find her, Chakotay vanished, and each time he disappeared she felt as if her heart was being ripped out. It was if she was sentenced to an eternity of pain and suffering. She and Chakotay were never able to be together. Never._

The beeping interrupted her thoughts as it became more regular. She began to get worried, what if he died? What would happen to the ship? What would happen to the crew? What would happen to her? Could she make it without him? She dreaded that thought, it was too painful, but she feared it may become a reality. "Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram." She needed to know he was going to make it; she needed to know that he would live, so she could.

"Yes Captain? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Why is his…thing… beeping?"

"The bed is reading his vital signs ma'am, which seem to be improving."

 "Really?"

"Yes ma'am, may I go back to sleep now?"

"Doctor, does that mean that he will wake up soon?" The doctor walked over to the side of the bed and examined what the readings said, and smiled.

"Within the next fifteen minutes…" and with that he deactivated his program, leaving the Captain smiling.

She knew now everything was going to be alright, he would make it, she would make it, and they would get home together. As his eyes fluttered open she looked down at him, and kissed his cheek. "Welcome home Commander. How are you feeling?" He smiled at her and whispered "Kathryn, I've never felt better." She smiled at his little joke, and replied: "Thank goodness, you gave us quite a scare there, Chakotay…" she sighed with relief.

"It's good to be back Kath…Captain"

"Chakotay, I'm sorry about what I said…" her voice rang in her head :

"_You were the one who told me that I needed to take a risk! And now you reprimand me when I do? Last time I checked I run this ship, not you! And don't you ever address me as Kathryn when we are on duty! I am your Captain, understood?"_

"That's alright…"  
"No it's not Chakotay, I hurt you, and when you were injured I thought that our last words would be cruel and…"

"They weren't our last words Kathryn…After all while I was asleep, I could sense you, and I knew you were there, by my side. Thank you."

"You know Chakotay; there is an old saying, about times like these." They spoke at the same time:

"In pain and tears your name will be my alleviation…"

_Cause tomorrow never comes   
I would want just one thing   
I would sell it to the stars and sun   
I would write it for the world to see   
And it's you   
The light changes when you're in the room   
Oh it's you   
Oh it's you   
  
If tomorrow never comes   
I would want just one wish   
To kiss your quiet mouth   
Trace the steps of my fingertips   
And it's you   
The light changes when you're in the room   
Oh it's you_

The song is Michelle Branch, the saying I don't know whose it is, but it is so beautiful.


	22. Move On

Author's Note: I still can't believe that everyone loves this story… I really am shocked beyond words, and so grateful that you have all stuck with me through this. I have five chapters left, a B'Elanna, a Tom, a Harry, a Kes and a Neelix POV to do, or something like that… I may just end after Harry, or whatever, we'll see. But I'm thinking of doing a sequel- one for between each season. So next will be seasons two and three. They'll be shorter- I think just 3 or 4 chapters… so enjoy this while it lasts! Thanks to the reviewers! I love you guys!

She saw her sitting alone in the corner, reading something or other and sipping her cup of coffee. She looked awfully lonely, B'Elanna mused as she kept watching the Captain. Since Chakotay was still recovering in sickbay, the Captain ate by herself, and B'Elanna felt a slight twinge of guilt as she watched the Captain look over at the empty seat that was in front of her. B'Elanna decided that she was going to do this, it had been Tom's idea, and now that she was actually listening to Tom, she saw how right he had been all along about the Captain.

As B'Elanna walked toward the Captain, she thought about what Tom had said, how he had called the Captain and Chakotay "incomplete without each other". Tom had told her about what had happened in Sickbay, how she had stayed with him for hours and hours, not eating, not sleeping, just watching him. She knew there had always been something between them, and at first it had enraged her. Sure it still made her blood boil, after all she loved Chakotay, but at least she knew the Captain wouldn't hurt him, she would never harm him.

B'Elanna stood next to the Captain and spoke. "Captain, Tom and Harry- I mean Lieutenant Paris, Ensign Kim and I were wondering if well, you would, um," Damn this was hard for her. "If you would like to join us for breakfast?" she had said it so quickly, she wondered if the Captain had even heard her. There was no response from the Captain for a few moments, but then she put down her padd. "Thank you Lieuten- B'Elanna. But, I'm afraid I'll have to decline, at least until the Commander returns. I'd feel terrible if he returned to find our table deserted…" she smiled, easing B'Elanna's nerves.

"Well, in that case, um… well if you ever get lonely Captain, we sit in the back to the left."

"I know B'Elanna…"

"Oh, okay."

"But thank you anyway…"

"You're welcome Captain." She walked uneasily back to her seat next to Harry.

"So what'd she say?"

"Will you cool it Tom? I just sat down…"

"She's not coming is she?" Harry questioned.

"Obviously not Captain Obvious… what'd she say B'Elanna?"

"Something about waiting for Chakotay…" B'Elanna threw a rather aggravated glance at Tom and just continued to poke at the food that Neelix had delighted to call breakfast. Tom and Harry were busy chatting about the Captain, when the doors to the mess hall swished open, and Chakotay walked in. B'Elanna quickly got up as he walked toward the Captain, with a smile on his face. She opened her mouth to call out his name, but she felt an arm grab her own.

"B'Elanna, let him go to her."

"I just wanted to say hello to him Tom…"

"Some hello- looked more to me like you wanted to run to him and suck his face off."

"Funny Paris, real funny."

"I thought so."

"Just shut it will you." She replied.

"Aw B'Elanna, look at them…" She spun around out of Tom's grasp and her eyes landed on the pair. Chakotay had put his arm around the Captain's shoulder, and she was looking at him rather flirtatiously, as they stood by the table laughing. They were happy, Chakotay was in love with her, and B'Elanna finally saw it. So it seemed that her whole world was crumbling. Just when she thought she would have a chance with him, just when she thought they could live happily ever after, he runs right back to the Captain. Maybe it was a sign. Tom's arm found its way around her shoulder, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Oh Tom, what does she have that I don't? What could he possibly see in her?"

"B'Elanna, he sees stars in her eyes, joy in her smile, and comfort in her touch. She's his world B'Elanna. You can see it in his eyes; he'd cross a thousand galaxies to be with her, maybe even a million, or a billion." Tom smiled and wiped away her tear.

"Come on B'Elanna, you couldn't have loved that big oaf that much…"

B'Elanna smiled, ever so slightly, and she knew Tom had seen it.

"But I'll never forget him…"

"You don't need to forget him; you just need to move on."

_He'd cross a thousand galaxies to be with her…_Tom was right; she needed to move on, to find someone who would walk a thousand miles to be with her.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever   
Think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight_

_If I could   
Just hold you  
Tonight_

I didn't even think of the Vanessa Carlton song when I wrote this, but when I found it, it just seemed to stick.


	23. Place your bets

Author's Note: Well this is it! The last chapter! I'm planning on doing a series of short sequels that deal with the time between season 2-3, 3-4, 4-5, 5-6 and 6-7, oo and possibly one at the end of season 7. So in other words, there are still 6 possible sequels on the way- and canon may just get destroyed. I would like to thank dennisud, cicmalone and Celine Janeway for their kind words of encouragement for nearly all the chapters! Thanks guys! So enjoy the last chapter, and I hope you come back and read the sequels! As always, please R&R. Thanks again for reading this!

He couldn't believe what had come out his mouth. Mr. Jealousy himself had told Mrs. Jealousy to move on, to get over that big oaf who had stolen his girl. Sure, it seemed only fair to give Chaky a chance with the Captain, but he wasn't sure why he was giving him the chance, at least until he saw him walk into the mess hall and head straight for her. She had stood up; Tom swore her eyes looked glossy with tears, and he knew right then, that he could never have her. She was his, as ironic as it seemed to him. He knew that the two CO's on a Starfleet vessel were discouraged from having a relationship. Strongly discouraged, but it happened sometimes. He wished more than anything right now, to see those two together. The only problem was… who would he pair off with, now that the Captain was taken? And then it, well she, hit him.

B'Elanna Torres walked smack into Tom as she headed back to her quarters. She had just said goodbye to Harry and so she decided to walk with Tom, as much as she dreaded it, he seemed like he was in a pleasant mood tonight. She had made up her mind, and she told him that. It was time she grew out of her little crush on Chakotay. After all, judging by the way he and the Captain looked at each other, it seemed only natural for them to get together. They were in love, anyone, even Tuvok could pick up on that emotion. She and Tom continued to talk and as she looked behind her, she saw the Captain, standing outside her quarters, talking to someone. She jabbed Tom in the ribs.

"Paris, turn around!" He spun around quickly and looked in the Captain's direction.

"What?"

"Who's she talking too?"

"Who else B'Elanna?"

"Chakotay?"

"Yep… and she's kissing his cheek too, o la la!"

"Tom shut up, they'll here you."

"Sure, oh B'Elanna you should see this, she's sucking his face off, oh there was a little tongue there, looks like he's going in for the kill, he's unzipping her uniform…"

"Move Paris, let me see. I don't believe you." He stood in front of her blocking her view, as she jumped up and down trying to get a glimpse of the action. "Tomas Eugene Paris…"

"I am so not scared of you." She pushed him out of the way, only to see an empty corridor.

"Tom!" she yelled rather loudly at him.

"What?"

"They're gone!"

"So… they finally decided to do it. I'm glad they had more discretion than to do it in the hall, I mean honestly…"

"Paris…"

"I think we need to start a betting pool, you know, when the Captain and Commander will, you know…" his voice dropped to a whisper. "Do it…"

"You mean they weren't?"

"Are you crazy B'Elanna, she kissed his cheek and then he went into the turbolift."

"Oh"

"Disappointed?"

"Incredibly Tom, incredibly."

"Well I'll see you in the morning B'Elanna."

"Yep. And by the way that pool thing is the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"You think so? I mean B'Elanna I thought that well…" Tom tried desperately to defend his idea.

"Yeah, but out me down for Friday, 5 rations." Laughing she walked down the corridor into her quarters.

_Love, can withstand strong_

_In the final hour_

_We'll find the joy in living_

_Don't let go_

_Cause that I know_

_Pretty soon you will see_

_Right in front of you_

_Right in front of me_

_We were looking for it somehow_

_Somewhere we couldn't see_

_But the love was always there_

_It's been around us everywhere_

_I had to fall to finally see_

_That you were right in front of me_

_You are my tomorrow_

_There's safety in your arms_

_Where you'll go I'll follow_

_'Cause you're the world where I belong_

_Right in front of you_

_In front of me_

_Somehow we couldn't see_

_Right in front of you_

_I had to fall to finally see_

_Right in front of you_

_Right in front of me_

_We were looking for it somehow_

_Somewhere we couldn't see_

_But the love was always there_

_Surrounding us everywhere_

_I had to fall to finally see_

_Right in front of you_

_Right in front of me_

_We were looking for it somehow_

_Somewhere we couldn't see_

_But the love was always there_

_Surrounding us everywhere_

_I had to fall to finally see_

_That you were right in front of me_

The lyrics are Celine Dion – thanks for reading. Look for a sequel soon


End file.
